


I need to tell him

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, PJ's Daycare - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Eu não aguentei... E saí correndo.Eu não consegui aguentar ver vocês dois juntos... Não consegui...Eu quero muito que você seja feliz, Goth... Eu só gostaria que pudesse ser ao meu lado...Eu demorei tanto tempo pra achar o amor...E não demorou nem um dia para que eu o perdesse...
Relationships: Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	I need to tell him

**POV Goth**

Mais um dia, mais crianças pra cuidar. Eu estava um tanto cansado por conta da correria do dia anterior, ou talvez fosse do que aconteceu durante essa semana inteira.

Todo aquele problema de o Error estando doente… E o Geno quase… Hm… Só de pensar que ele poderia ter pulado já sinto calafrios. Eu fiquei tão assustado… Achei que ele fosse… Eu achei que ele fosse… Ah céus, se eu não parar de falar vou acabar chorando de novo.

Pelo menos teve algo bom nesse rolo todo… 

O PALETTE QUASE ME BEIJOU! 

Aquele momento me pegou totalmente de surpresa… Ele tem me tratado sempre como um simples amigo, sem nenhum interesse romântico nem nada do tipo. Aquele momento realmente me pegou de surpresa. Eu nunca tinha pensado que o Palette realmente fosse… Ah se meu celular não tivesse tocado… Eu já estou tão cansado de ter que ficar me contentando com minhas fantasias em que eu e o Palette ficamos juntos. Eu quero tanto que ele possa gostar de mim… Mas eu sei que ele não entende direito o que é “gostar” de alguém. 

Hum… Eu ainda consigo sentir meu coração palpitar quando penso nesse momento. Seus braços me abraçando e me puxando para perto de si. O calor que emanava de nossos corpos e me confortava como se eu estivesse envolto pelo cobertor mais fofo que já foi feito. Eu juro que naquele momento, o tempo tinha parado completamente entre nós dois, como se fosse uma caixinha de música cuja corda tinha acabado, mas a música continuava.

Ah Vivi… Por que você teve que me ligar?... Se não fosse por aquele maldito toque… Aí a gente teria… Ele teria… Hum… 

M-mas foi necessário. A vida de Geno é mais importante do que essa paixonite minha pelo Palette. As circunstâncias precisavam daquela ligação. Senão não teríamos encontrado o Geno e algo horrível poderia ter acontecido. Além do mais, não é como se eu não fosse ter outras chances com o Palette no futuro, não é?

Hum… Falando no Palette, me pergunto como ele está. Ele saiu ontem tão apressado da sorveteria e tão do nada… Não que tivesse acontecido nada grandioso também depois que ele foi embora, só eu e Cray tendo que lidar com a Vivi e as outras meninas da creche rival. Mas tenho que admitir que elas estavam estranhas. E, de novo, interromperam uma conversa comigo quando iam me contar alguma coisa! Parece que o mundo não quer que eu saiba de alguma coisa! E eu não entendo o porquê! 

Mas voltando ao Palette, ele foi embora tão rápido… E sequer me mandou uma mensagem para conversarmos antes de dormir como sempre fazíamos. Além de que ele não chegou a me contar o que havia acontecido. O porquê de estar chorando naquele dia… Ele estava agindo tão estranho… Não é típico dele. É tão difícil ver o Palette chorando, mas nessa semana pareceu que ele estava passando por grandes sufocos emocionais.

E eu não sei por quê… Mas eu sinto que isso é minha culpa… 

Talvez seja melhor eu conversar com o Palette quando ele chegar para esclarecermos isso de uma vez. Eu não quero ver meu amigo triste afinal de contas.

E talvez… Seja melhor evitar o Cray quando formos conversar. Não é que eu não o queira por perto, eu só acho que seria melhor que conversamos sozinhos.

Espero que o Palette esteja bem...

* * *

**POV Palette**

Segui para a creche de cabeça baixa. Apesar de ter tentado, não consegui dormir nada bem. Passei a maior parte da noite acordado com medo de ter um pesadelo com o Goth e o idiota do Cray. Já não consegui descansar nada justamente por ter um pequeno pesadelo com isso quando tentei dormir no sofá de casa pra esquecer. Sorte que minha mãe não estava em casa, pois tenho certeza que ela iria descobrir que eu estava pra baixo.

Mas pra que eu estou me cozinhando com isso? Já é tarde demais. Eu já perdi.

Talvez seja isso que eu mereça por ter sido tão lerdo pra perceber o que eu sentia pelo Goth. Parabéns Palette. Você é um completo inútil. Se nem consegue perceber seus sentimentos pela pessoa que você ama, é óbvio que vai chegar alguém e vai tirar ele de você. 

Se tivesse tentado mais… Se eu tivesse tentado mais, aí talvez eu não tivesse perdido o Goth. 

Se eu tivesse tentado mais… Então talvez eu e o Goth estaríamos juntos agora. E eu não estaria aqui… Sozinho.

Eu consegui sentir algumas lágrimas brotando em meus olhos enquanto pensava no assunto. 

ARGH! Por que eu tenho que ser tão idiota?! Nem falar pro Goth o que eu sinto e olha no que deu! Agora eu perdi ele pra sempre e vou ter que aguentar essa maldita dor no meu peito pro resto da vida!

Hum… 

Ai Goth… Eu sinto muito por não ter te contado antes… Eu sinto por não ter te contado que eu te amo… Mas mesmo que eu queira te ter ao meu lado… Eu só quero te ver feliz. Mesmo que, para que você seja feliz, eu não possa ficar do seu lado.

Já estava chegando na Daycare. Rapidamente enxuguei as lágrimas que ainda estavam brotando nos meus olhos. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu estava chorando, principalmente o Goth. Ele já está feliz com o Cray. Não quero que ele fique com pena de mim e desista de ser feliz por minha causa. Pode parecer bobo, mas eu sei que ele faria algo assim. Ele se importa tanto com os outros…

Heh. Goth, você é bom demais pra mim.

Bom, hora de colocar meu típico sorriso na cara e engolir o choro. Isso é um problema que posso lidar depois. Mas agora, eu tenho crianças para cuidar.

Respirei fundo e entrei no lugar, já sendo recebido por Gradient, que estava conversando com Bluescreen. Esses dois formam um casal tão fofo…

\- Bom dia Palette! - me cumprimentou. - Como você está?

\- Estou muito bem, obrigado! - menti. Odiava mentir, mas às vezes era pro melhor.

\- Palette? - ouvi Goth me chamar. Assim que ele chegou perto de mim, pude reparar que Gradient e Bluescreen foram pra outra sala. Devem ter pensado que nós íamos fazer alguma coisa…

\- Oi Goth! Como você está hoje? - perguntei, agindo da minha maneira animada habitual.

\- Por favor Palette, não pergunte como eu estou. Como  você está? - desfiz meu sorriso quase que imediatamente, mas me apressei e o coloquei de volta no lugar antes que ele pudesse reparar.

\- Eu estou bem, Goth! Como sempre! Por que você está me perguntando isso do nada? - perguntei, já começando a suar frio.

\- … Palette… Nós… Podemos conversar um minuto? Só nós dois? - ele perguntou.

\- Hum… Claro! Vamos pra parte de trás da Daycare. Acho que ninguém vai nos incomodar lá.

\- Ok. - ele disse e tomou minha mão, começando a me levar para a parte de trás da creche.

Heh, eu não entendo…

Por quê eu estou tão nervoso?

É só uma conversa… Não é?

\- Palette.

MAS JÁ CHEGAMOS? EU NEM TIVE TEMPO DE REFLETIR DIREITO! 

\- S-sim, Goth?

\- Agora que estamos sozinhos, eu gostaria que você me contasse uma coisa.

\- Claro. O que é?- eu percebi ele desviar um pouco o olhar. Ele deve estar nervoso com alguma coisa. Oh Goth…

\- Você está bem?

\- Hã? Como assim Goth? Eu disse que estou bem. - ele soltou um suspiro.

\- Palette, por favor, não minta pra mim. Eu sei que você não está bem. Você tem agido estranho essa semana inteira. Primeiro foi quando o Cray voltou, que foi quando você começou a ficar mais estressado. Depois foi quando você saiu do banheiro com um sorriso extremamente falso e não me contou o porquê. E depois de tudo, quando saímos ontem com o Cray, você foi embora do nada! Eu quero acreditar no que você me disse, que tinha aparecido um compromisso, mas depois você nem falou mais comigo o dia inteiro! Além de que parece que você nem dormiu ontem à noite!

\- Goth, eu… - enquanto eu pensava em como me explicar, ele me interrompeu.

\- Eu não entendo… Palette, você não é assim.

\- Eu… 

\- Palette, quero que seja sincero comigo. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Você por um acaso está… Bravo comigo? Eu fiz alguma coisa que te machucou? - meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não consegui acreditar. O Goth está achando que eu estou chateado com ele? - Palette, se eu fiz alguma coisa que te magoou ou te machucou, por favor me desculpa. E-eu não fiz por mal. E eu não quero que você fique desse jeito por algo que eu possa ter feito… - eu reconheci aquela carinha que ele fez.

\- Goth! Não, não, não, não, não, não é nada disso! - peguei as mãos dele em uma das minhas e ergui seu queixo. Não podia deixar que ele achasse que a culpa era dele! - A culpa não é sua! Por favor não se culpe! Não tem nada de errado, é sério.

\- Palette por favor, só me conta o que tem de errado! Você sempre me conta tudo, porque tem que ser diferente dessa vez?

\- Porque não tem nada de errado, Goth. Eu estou feliz, é sério. Estou feliz com tudo. Com a minha vida, com meus amigos e também estou feliz por você e pelo Cray. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Por mim e pelo Cray? 

\- É, pelo namoro de vocês. - eu quase vomitei na hora de falar “namoro” mas tudo bem. Goth arregalou os olhos e então começou a rir, o que me deixou extremamente confuso. - P-por que você está rindo?

\- Palette, eu e o Cray não somos namorados. - aquilo me surpreendeu.

\- Não são?

\- Não seu bobo! Somos só amigos! - disse ele.

\- M-mas eu vi vocês se beijando!

\- Hehe, não sei quando você viu isso, pois nós estávamos apenas nos abraçando. Cray sempre foi um bom parceiro de abraços, mas não de beijos, hehe.

Graças a Deus! Ah estou tão aliviado! Parece até que um peso enorme saiu dos meus ombros. Que bom que eles não estão namorando! Significa que eu ainda tenho uma chance! Ok Palette… Não jogue essa chance fora. Apenas diga que gosta dele e vamos ver no que dá.

\- Hum… Goth… Você tem… Uma queda por alguém? - perguntei com muito nervosismo e consegui perceber que ele deu até uma corada. Tão fofo…

**POV Normal**

\- Hum… Eu… T-tenho… F-faz um tempo já… Mas eu tenho medo que ele acabe me rejeitando… - admitiu Goth, colocando uma mão sobre seu braço.

\- Heh, eu também tenho esse medo. - o menor arregalou os olhos. 

\- V-você… Tem uma queda por alguém? - Palette assentiu com um sorriso de canto. Goth sentiu seu coração palpitar, ele estava assustado. - E… Quem é essa pessoa, se me permite perguntar? 

\- Bom, ele é baixinho. É doce, divertido, engraçado… Delicado… E fofo… - inconscientemente, Palette começou a se aproximar mais de Goth, colocando uma mão em sua bochecha e fazendo-o corar. - Eu nunca o machucaria. Eu o protegeria com toda a minha vida… - o maior começou a aproximar seus rostos, suas bochechas já começando a arder.

\- P-P-pal… Ette… - seus rostos se aproximaram mais e mais, ambos já podendo sentir suas respirações em seus rostos. Entretanto, Goth não reagiu de qualquer maneira, apenas prendeu sua respiração num gesto involuntário.

\- Goth… Eu te amo.

E com apenas um movimento, selaram seus lábios.

**POV Goth**

Isso… Está realmente acontecendo?

Palette… Você está realmente me beijando? Por favor não me diga que estou fantasiando de novo.

Não… Não tem como isso ser uma fantasia. É muito melhor do que tudo que eu já sonhei. É bem mais doce do que eu imaginei.

Oh Palette… Nem em meus sonhos eu ia imaginar que você beija tão bem. 

Meu peito parece que vai explodir tamanho acelerado está meu coração. Ah, mas eu não posso evitar… Essa sensação é tão boa… Ter seus lábios finalmente junto aos meus é uma sensação tão relaxante… Como se eu fosse cair no chão a qualquer momento.

Eu conseguia sentir Palette me apertando mais em seus braços e me aproximando de seu peito. Não consegui me conter e abracei seu pescoço, segurando-me em sua blusa. 

Esse calor é tão bom… Eu gostaria tanto que nunca acabasse… 

Mas inevitavelmente tivemos que nos separar por falta de ar, mas não demorou nada pra que eu já sentisse falta de seus doces lábios sobre os meus.

**POV Palette**

Lentamente me separei de Goth, ainda mantendo certa proximidade dele. Tenho que admitir que estava nervoso. Ele disse que já tinha alguém por quem tinha uma queda… E se não for eu?! Estava com tanto medo de ele me rejeitar e eu acabar perdendo a minha amizade com ele. 

EU NÃO POSSO PERDER O GOTH! NÃO AGORA QUE CONSEGUI PASSAR NA FRENTE DO CRAY! 

Mas eu estava com medo… E a falta de reação dele não estava ajudando em nada.

\- Hm… G-Goth…? E-eu… S-sinto mui- - antes que pudesse terminar de falar, fui interrompido quando ele me abraçou, o que acabou por me fazer corar.

\- Idiota… - ouvi-o murmurar em meu ombro. Ele logo parou de me abraçar e me encarou com um olhar que eu não consegui ler. - Por que esse tipo de coisa você não me conta?! - voltou a esconder seu rosto, mas agora no meu peito.

\- G-Goth?

\- Eu tenho escondido meu amor por você e agora que você começa a gostar de mim você não fala nada?! - meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas bochechas ganharam cor. 

\- G-Goth… Você gosta de mim? 

\- … Eu amo você, Palette. - meu coração quase saltou pela minha boca ao ouvir aquelas palavras. - … É por isso que você tinha ido embora ontem? Porque achou que eu gostasse do Cray e não de você? - desviei um olhar e assenti com a cabeça.

\- Eu demorei tanto pra descobrir como é sentir amor por alguém… E fiquei tão irritado quando o Cray entrou no meio e me impediu de contar pra você… Eu fiquei com tanto medo de ele conquistar você no meu lugar… E aí eu te perderia pra sempre. Mas… Eu nunca imaginei que se eu escondesse o que eu sinto… Você ia achar que a culpa é sua… Eu sinto muito, Goth. Me desculpe por ter feito você passar por tudo isso… - o abracei com força, apertando-o em meus braços.

\- Está tudo bem, Palette. Não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo bem agora… E você não me chateou, só me deixou preocupado. Eu tive medo de que eu tivesse feito algo e não tinha percebido.

\- Desculpa, Goth, de verdade. Eu não quis te preocupar. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer pra te compensar pelo medo que te fiz passar… - o apertei mais. Estava nervoso, mas tê-lo em meus braços era tão… Reconfortante. Goth fez uma expressão pensativa, o que não me ajudou muito.

\- Hum… Acho que sei como você pode me compensar.

\- C-como? Eu faço qualquer coisa que você pedir, meu amor. - ele se soltou de meus braços e segurou na gola da minha blusa. Consegui notar o rubor em suas lindas bochechas, o que só o deixava mais fofo ainda.

\- Me beija. - ele pediu, me fazendo corar violentamente. - Por favor, Palette… Me beija de novo. 

Essa voz dele só me hipnotizava ainda mais. Eu queria muito beijá-lo de novo e envolvê-lo em meus braços pra não soltar nunca mais. Não hesitei nem mais um instante, levantei seu queixo e trouxe seus lábios de encontro aos meus novamente, já me embebedando com esse doce gosto que eles possuíam.

Eu não sei se ele sabe os efeitos que ele tem sobre mim, mas eu adoro todos eles. Só faz com que eu queira beijá-lo o dia todo.

Rapidamente senti seus braços envolverem meu pescoço e uma de suas mãos posicionar-se em minha nuca e me puxou mais contra ele, aprofundando nosso beijo. Assim que o fez, abracei sua cintura e o apertei novamente em seus braços. Eu queria muito sentir o calor de seu corpo contra o meu. É uma sensação tão… Confortante, e eu não reclamaria se pudesse senti-la o dia todo.

Ah mas aquele momento era simplesmente perfeito. Finalmente tinha conseguido confessar o que eu sentia. E agora não teria mais que sentir medo de Cray tentando roubá-lo de mim. 

Mas acho que a melhor parte, era finalmente ter meu Gothy em meus braços. Ter nossos lábios se movendo com maestria neste beijo mais que perfeito, melhor do que qualquer um que eu pudesse fantasiar.

Meu Gothy…

Meu e todo meu… 

Eu vou te proteger até o fim do mundo. Fazer de tudo por você. Qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, me faz feliz também. Mas acho que sua presença é o que mais me encantou até agora, além de finalmente poder te beijar e te abraçar de um jeito totalmente novo. 

Se não fosse por essa bendita falta de ar, eu poderia passar o dia todo te cobrindo de beijos. Mas infelizmente tivemos de quebrar o beijo mais uma vez, só que dessa vez você ficou se segurando fortemente em meu pescoço enquanto eu abraçava sua cintura com ternura. 

\- Eu te amo, Gothy. - falei em voz alta, deixando bem claro meus sentimentos por você.

\- Eu também te amo, Palette, mais do que tudo.

Você não sabe como me deixa feliz te ouvir falando isso. Eu estava tão amedrontado de você não corresponder meus sentimentos, mas acabou que eu estava me preocupando à toa, o que é um alívio.

Como se eu nem controlasse minhas ações, tomei sua mão na minha e levei-a à minha boca, logo começando a cobri-la de beijos, acabando por ouvir sua delicada risada.

\- Hehe. Palette, isso faz cócegas! - mesmo com seu aviso, continuei beijando sua mão. Ela era tão macia que não tinha como eu parar, não conseguia me conter, como se fosse uma droga para mim. 

Ainda com sua mão na minha, comecei a encará-la com uma série de pensamentos cruzando minha mente. Abri um sorriso no canto da boca e puxei o corpo de Goth contra o meu, abraçando-o com meu braço livre.

\- Um dia, eu vou colocar um anel no seu dedo. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, aproveitando para apreciar seu doce aroma.

\- P-Palette… Você… Está mesmo pensando em um relacionamento tão sério assim? - ele me perguntou.

\- Já estou faz um tempo. Eu não vou apressar nada, são só ideias por enquanto. Mas se algum dia eu for me casar, quero que seja com você, a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. -aproveitei e beijei a costa de sua mão.

\- Eu adoraria… Mas tem tempo até lá. Vamos tentar ir devagar nesse negócio de namoro e romance. Eu nunca namorei antes, então sou um completo noob nessas coisas.

\- Ah, relaxa. Eu também sou. Mas pelo menos podemos ser noobs juntos não é? - brinquei, colocando minha cabeça sobre a dele. Ele riu em resposta, mas já sabia que era sua risada brincalhona de sempre, que mesmo assim me encantava, igual a tudo nele. - Então, vamos entrar e contar a novidade pro pessoal?

\- Ah não, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho. Eu quase nunca tenho momentos sozinho com você… - eu ri, meu sorriso alargando.

\- Heh. Ok então. - beijei a bochecha dele e o abracei mais forte.

Essa sensação é tão boa. De finalmente ter a pessoa amada do seu lado pro que der e vier. Se eu pudesse, abraçava o Goth e nunca mais soltava. Quero tê-lo juntinho de mim para todo o sempre. 

E pensar que um dia vamos nos casar, me deixa muito animado e ansioso. 

Heh, mas calma Palette. Não vai se apressar tanto. Tente só acompanhar a onda por enquanto e ver onde nós vamos conseguir chegar naturalmente.

Um passo de cada vez.

Um movimento de cada vez.

Um beijo de cada vez.

Mas um amor para toda a eternidade.

E enquanto esse amor durar eu juro. Que nunca vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com meu Gothy. Vou protegê-lo de tudo, até do próprio mundo se precisar. Mas nunca vou sair do seu lado, custe o que custar.

Eu o amo demais.

E quero estar com ele.

Até que a morte nos separe.


End file.
